Le jour des lamentations
by Pandora-Linchpin
Summary: Un an jour pour jour après la bataille des cinq armées se tient le jour des lamentations, journée d'hommage à tous les soldats décédés. Et un petit homme vient dire au revoir à trois de ses amis.


Salut à vous ! ;)

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écris un ptit texte triste tiens... remédions à ça ! ^^ Non franchement c'est pas ma faute, c'est mes mains... elles écrivent toutes seules... Nan trêve de plaisanterie, donc voilà un OS triste (sans blague... ^^) qui se passe exactement un an après la bataille des cinq armées. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Le jour des Lamentations**

Le soleil était là.

Timide et léger, il montrait à peine le bout de son nez à l'horizon.

Glissant silencieusement entre les arbres un petit monsieur avançait silencieusement. Tel un ombre, il continuait son chemin sans que personne ne fasse attention à lui.

La destination qu'il recherchait se dressait droit devant lui tel un majestueux monument. C'était sans conteste une des plus belles montagnes qu'il ait jamais vu. Une des plus douloureuse aussi. Chargé de souvenirs, s'en approcher lui serrait le cœur.

Mais il avait tenu à venir. Il se devait d'être là. Il le leur devait.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu le jour des lamentations. Désormais journée de deuil et de chagrin elle n'était plus seulement destiné à tout ceux qui avait périt lors de la bataille mais à toutes les pauvres âmes ayant été écartées de la vie. Bien que principalement destinée aux vaillants soldats de la bataille.

Des chants et des discours étaient fais en leurs honneurs mais rien n'empêchait les gens de pleurer d'autres personne.

C'était une journée triste et toujours dur à passer. Mais il fallait se souvenir de ces gens. Ils étaient morts pour que les prochains puissent vivre. Ils méritaient au moins qu'on les pleure une petite journée. Après ce qu'il avait sacrifié. Leur vie.

Après cette journée de deuil venait un autre événement plus réjouissant. On fêtait la victoire de la bataille des cinq armées, la reprise de la Montagne ! C'était ce que tout le monde appelait la journée d'Erebor, grand royaume des nains. Cette journée était bien plus plaisante. Un grand marché réunissait des gens de toute la Terre du Milieu. Les gens étaient joyeux et riaient. Les plus vieux racontaient des histoires aux plus jeunes qui s'en trouvaient totalement captivés. Une vrai fête !

Mais aujourd'hui n'était que pleurs et tristesse.

Et le petit homme eu un étrange pincement au cœur lorsqu'il passa la porte de la Montagne, entrant dans ce majestueux royaume nain. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde.

De nombreuses personnes déposaient des roses dans une petite fontaine destinée aux morts pendant que d'autres restaient simplement assis dans un coin à pleurer.

Et c'est ce que fit ce petit homme pour commencer. Trop de souvenirs l'assaillaient déjà et il se posa juste dans un coin laissant aller les larmes. Sans vraiment bouger, il passa une bonne partie de la journée à regarder les autres, à écouter les hommages.

Puis il alla assister au discours du Roi Dain sur la bataille des cinq armées et sur la bravoure de tout ceux qui y avaient péris. Vint ensuite la chanson des lamentations. Chantée par des volontaires ainsi que les anciens de la compagnie. Il les reconnut tous parfaitement même si leur traits creusés laissaient penser qu'ils avaient plus pleurer que dormit cette nuit là. Il voulut les saluer. Mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Il leur écrirait une lettre plus tard. Il se contenta alors d'écouter le chant en silence et de profiter de ces belles voix. Fermant les yeux, il revit le visage de ses trois amis.

Ce n'est réellement qu'en fin de journée que le petit bonhomme se décida enfin à bouger. Il se dirigea alors tout d'abord vers la salle du trône, non sans déposer tout d'abord une petite fleur dans la fontaine.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'aller dans cette salle. Mais il s'en moquait un peu. De toute manière tout le monde était dans le grand hall pour les lamentations. Il ne trouverait probablement personne sur le trône.

Et en effet il n'y avait personne. Le lourd silence pesait sur ce petit homme mais il trouvait aussi cela apaisant. Calme. Il entra alors, s'approchant à petit pas du trône, vérifiant tout de même que personne n'était là. De toute façon il ne faisait rien de grave. Il venait juste regarder.

Le trône était toujours là. Tel qu'il était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. A un point près. L'arkenstone. Il n'était plus là. Evidemment. Il reposait sur la poitrine de Thorin.

Il s'y trouvait simplement une autre pierre qui ne pouvait en rien rivaliser avec la grande et belle pierre blanche qui avait tant fait rêver son ami.

Dain était finalement un bon rois. Il s'occupait bien du royaume.

Mais ce petit bonhomme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que ça aurait dû être son ami dans ce siège royal. Ca aurait dû être lui !

Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour récupérer son royaume Mahal aurait au moins pu lui accorder de finir ses jours dans son chez soi tant espéré. Après toutes les dures choses de la vie qu'il avait vécu. Pourquoi le destin était-il si cruel envers les personnes ayant déjà tant soufferts ?

L'injustice laissait un gout amer dans la bouche de ce petit voyageur. Le monde était cruel.

Essuyant ses yeux déjà humides il se dirigea vers une autre salle. Une fois au seuil, il avança dans ce que tout le monde appelait désormais la salle des noms. Incapable d'affronter la pièce où ses amis reposaient, il se réfugia ici.

Leurs noms étaient là.

 _Thorin - Roi sous La Montagne_

 _Fili - héritier_

 _Kili - héritier_

Taillés dans la pierre étaient leurs noms. Gravés à jamais. Pour que toujours on se souvienne que cette montagne était chez eux. Aussi court ait été le séjour des plus jeunes.

Et qu'est ce qu'il se faisait mal ce petit bonhomme à imaginer la belle vie qu'aurait pu être la leur si seulement Mahal ne les avait pas ramené auprès de lui.

Après toutes les épreuves Thorin aurait enfin pu être le digne Roi qu'il aurait dû être. Il aurait pu vivre heureux dans cette montagne qui avait toujours été la sienne.

Et ses deux neveux. Si impatient de découvrir Erebor.

De brefs instants. C'est tout ce qu'ils avaient eu dans cette montagne. Rien qui ne puisse vraiment combler tout ce qu'ils en avaient attendu. Tant de contes, de chansons, de descriptions que leur avaient fais leur mère et leur oncle. Et ils n'y étaient restés que pour préparer une bataille.

Mahal. Ils étaient si jeunes. Trop jeunes.

Ce petit homme effleura les trois noms inscrits dans la pierre. Ses amis.

\- Je savais que vous alliez venir, murmura une voix derrière le petit homme, le faisant presque sursauter.

Il se retourna pour faire face à cette voix et sourit légèrement en reconnaissant le nain. Un an déjà qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Lui et les autres.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dis que vous occupiez désormais le poste de médium. Je ne savais pas moi même si j'allais venir, répondit le semi-homme.

\- Bien des choses sont prévisibles mon ami, lui répondit-il en enlevant son chapeau. C'était bien le seul jour de l'année où il le faisait. Jamais Bofur ne se séparait de ce qui était presque devenu une partie de lui.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, souffla le hobbit, portant son regard vers les peintures des trois Durin.

\- Personne n'aurait pût imaginer ça, en convint Bofur. Après tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble pour en arriver là. Je me demande toujours pourquoi Mahal nous a épargner Nous alors qu'il les a laissé Eux. Je n'y vois aucune justice.

Le hobbit lui fit un mince sourire, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas la réponse.

Bofur posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule du semi-homme puis fixa à son tour les noms. Après un dernier sourire pour son ami, le nain s'en alla, repartant s'enfermer dans son propre chagrin.

Le petit homme resta là sans rien faire, immobile comme la pierre.

La vie était bien trop cruel. Elle mettait fin à des existences bien trop courtes, enlevait ceux qui méritaient enfin de réellement vivre. Et elle laissait les autres, tristes. Endeuillés par la perte de leurs proches.

Le soleil qui déclinait depuis un moment était presque entièrement caché.

L'heure arriva. Des cloches sonnèrent et tout le monde alluma doucement une bougie avant d'entamer une minute de silence. Le petit homme alluma lui aussi une petite bougie qu'il avait emmené lors de son voyage.

Et après cette longue minute bien trop douloureuse, nombres de larmes ruisselaient sur les joues des personnes présentent. Beaucoup pleurait.

Et Bilbon pleurait. Dieu que ça faisait mal de perdre ses amis.

Il posa délicatement la bougie au pied du mur puis regarda une dernière fois leur prénoms. Il les effleura légèrement, leur disant au revoir. Car il ne reviendrait pas. Trop de douloureux souvenir remontaient à la surface lorsqu'il s'approchait de cet endroit. Aujourd'hui, il avait juste eu besoin de faire son deuil, de leur dire au revoir. Mais il se promit qu'il penserait à eux. Il ne les oublierait pas. Jamais.

Et aussi vite que ses trois amis, le soleil était partit.

* * *

Une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? :D

Bisouxxx


End file.
